no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
|Shiro}} is the main female protagonist of ''No Game No Life (Series) ''and the calm and calculative half of the siblings. Abandoned by her parents, Shiro is an 11 year old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) hikikomori (shut-in) gamer who, along with her step-brother, Sora, form 『　　』 (Blank). Sora's dad remarried thus making Shiro and Sora only step-siblings.Volume 2: Chapter 6, Page 1 Appearance Shiro is a pale-skinned girl with long, messy white hair with a pale blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow tint and large, passive golden/yellow-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height (for an eleven year old). She often wears a purple sailor uniform which seems to be very loose on her, along with thigh high stockings. Her mouth usually resembles that of a cat's. Personality Shiro is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behaviour, relying on Sora to help her defeat beings with emotions such as Tet in their chess match. She also rarely shows much emotion at all on her face and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short terse sentences and in a third-person perspective. Shiro is a master of Chess, and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages and learns Imanity's language in 15 minutes (while Sora needed one hour). She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. She is shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humor, and displays signs of jealousy if Sora pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. She is also not above teasing him about his mildly perverse tendencies. Shiro is extremely close to her brother, to the point of needing him by her side at all times to be comfortable. If Shiro is separated from Sora by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. This can generate problems as when Shiro bathes; she does not want Sora to see her naked yet she can't be separated from him far enough to not be seen. This can be resolved with the presence of steam to cloud their view enough. However, Shiro also generally dislikes bathing as it stiffens her hair, although this was resolved by the Spiritwater Blend shampoo from Jibril. Shiro also has a slightly sadistic side to her, which she usually keeps hidden. This is shown evident when she forces Plum to lick the sweat off her feet in order for him to regain energy. Although Plum does not think too badly of it, Sora still can't help but be shocked every time he sees his sister act that way. Strengths Shiro has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific calculation and simulation abilities. Like her brother, she possesses eidetic memory and is able to learn and recall a vast amount of information quickly and accurately. Sora has stated that she has beaten a Chess program written to beat a grandmaster twenty times in a row, and she herself has stated that chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe. It has also been stated by Sora that she fluently speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. She is also incredibly skilled in First Person Shooters due to her ability to predict the movements and bullet trajectories of her opponents. Weaknesses While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, like reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, as shown in their chess game with Tet. Her other weakness is her reliance on Sora. She must be within range of sight and/or sound to Sora or else she'll fall into an almost catatonic state. Trivia *Shiro means white in Japanese, which is possibly a reference to her albino appearance *Shiro and Sora's surname was said to be "Nai" by the author.Translated from Twitter post by author This can be interpreted that their surname is literally Nai or that they have no surname, as in Japanese means none (which is likely a reference to 『　　』). *Shiro's voice actor sang the first ending song, "Oración." *Shiro's glare made even Jibril tremble when her plan to persuade Sora was interrupted. *Her name is pronounced similar to Zero, which becomes more clear when her name is spelled in English/Imanity (Siro) ("Si" is another way to romanize "Shi") Images Shiro Character Info.png|Shiro's anime character info NGNL_Light Novel Volume 1_cover_page.jpg|Shiro as the cover girl of Light Novel Light Novel Volume 1 References pl:Shiro es:Shiro Category:Main characters Category:Imanity